<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Raven King by touchmytardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455328">To The Raven King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmytardis/pseuds/touchmytardis'>touchmytardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell &amp; Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange &amp; Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmytardis/pseuds/touchmytardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summoning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Raven King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my king in black</p><p>as the sky above</p><p>me you stand</p><p>before me</p><p>find me</p><p> </p><p>cross the moor swift</p><p>swift starling [unreadable]</p><p>[unreadable] chase me</p><p>chase me find me</p><p>find me come</p><p> </p><p>the hills speak your name</p><p>nameless yet with a thousand</p><p>names and a thousand</p><p>faces the forest knows</p><p>knows them all</p><p>all the rivers call for you</p><p>we call for you</p><p>we call for you</p><p>find us</p><p> </p><p>in the rain</p><p>in the north</p><p>in the dark</p><p>find us</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[unreadable]</p><p>ever your servant</p><p>ever in debt</p><p>ever for you</p><p>chase me</p><p>find me</p><p>[unreadable]</p><p>save me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A transcription of a hand-written text found inside a copy of the book "A Child's History of The Raven King" (John Waterbury, 1807).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>